1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a grounding plate with better anti-EMI performance, and related to the copending application Ser. No. 14/477,890 filed on Sep. 5, 2014.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Pat. No. M367498 issued on Nov. 21, 2009, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of ESATA terminals, a plurality of USB terminals and a grounding plate. The insulative housing defines a mating cavity extending forwardly and a tongue portion extending into the mating cavity along a first direction, the tongue portion defines a first surface and a second surface opposite to each other. The ESATA terminal defines a contacting portion located on the first surface of the tongue portion and the USB terminal defines a contacting portion located on the second surface of the tongue portion, the grounding plated is disposed between the first and second surfaces and spaced by the tongue portion so as to not contact with the ESATA terminals or the USB terminals which effectively prevents electromagnetic interference of the terminals. However, with the development of demand for high-frequency transmission, the signal interference between the terminals is becoming increasingly serious.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.